Jo's Jungle
by Sierra Jones
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out


NO NAME YET

Jo's Jungle

Somewhere in the jungle cut off from the world

Jo Vallen looked out into the bight green brush and saw the colorful bird everyone was looking at, called a parrot. This trip into the jungle had been one of the best whims of Auntie Pat's so far. She reached down to pull at her skirt that was plastered to her legs from the heat. Jo had been living with "Auntie Pat" for about a month and it was never a dull moment. When her mom and dad died she went to live with her mother's younger brother, uncle Lionel and his wife Aunt Helen when she was two. Then three years ago they suddenly disappeared, and they were never found. Jo went to an orphanage, were she later was discovered by Aunt Helen's mother who immediately took in Jo after locating her. Jo was sure Patricia Galen was off her rocker, but that made her fun also. "Auntie Pat" was what she insisted on being called; she was an old lady with short gray curly hair. She always looked neat and proper yet had the adventurous streak of a child. Best of all she was dripping in wealth… but even if she was poor and living on the streets, Jo would love her all the same. When she first met Auntie Pat she had no idea that the women would be traveling all over the world, then be half way to some destination then change her mind and want to go someplace else. Jo looked out into the thick jungle with all of the wildness and danger that hid in its corners… yes, she liked Auntie Pat, and Jo wouldn't have her any other way.

"Jo, come and look, see what mister Haga found!" came the voice of Auntie Pat herself. Jo weaved her way though the crowd of people Auntie had brought on her adventure, some of them were maids from home, and others were acquaintances from other places they had gone. Jo smiled to herself, and thought, Auntie Pat can afford it. Soon the "chair-on-sticks" came into view, with the four men who carried it. There were so many natives around, ready to do anything from fight off wild animals, to carrying Auntie's chair or luggage. All employed by Auntie. Mister Haga was the leader, and spoke English the best.

The natives wore light colored loose fitting trousers, some wore shorts, and their hair and skin were dark. None besides mister Haga wore a shirt, which Auntie was appalled at. Jo was fascinated by there jewelry, mostly made of wooden beads, and strangely colored rocks.

Jo's thick long brown hair longed to escape the braid which ran down her back, almost as much was Jo wanted to escape the heat which she was not used to. But she would never want to escape the wonders and adventure of this trip, so the thought of too much heat swept away from her mind.

"I find animal trap, made by natives. Only special tribe make like this, only few of tribe left." Said Mister Haga, as a crowd formed near the trap to observe and listen. "Special tribe not seen by white men or native, they hide. No one know why, but they hide"

"Fascinating, and what is this animal trap for, mister Haga?" asked Auntie. Jo only half listened as the native explained that it was a food source. She found it more interesting to observe the strange under brush about the trap and the yellow little flowers that bloomed about. Choosing a few souvenirs she picked some flowers and poked about some stones of odd shapes.

"Come Jo dear, we're heading on" called Auntie pat waving her on. Jo looked down just in time to see a perfectly round stone, and quickly shoved into her pocket.

"Auntie, look at these flowers, aren't they delicate?" Jo asked with a smile handing one to the old lady as they tramped on.

"Far more than you dear, aren't you smoldering?" Auntie reached into a large bag she kept with her "Here, put on this straw hat"

She smiled and thanked her, maybe that would help. Jo looked ahead and saw Coronal Ferhasen coming in there direction, no doubt to pay more flattering complements to Auntie. Sometimes Jo wondered if the old stuffed shirt was just after what money he could complement out her Aunt. Adjusting the straw hat more over her eyes (and a little to the side) Jo returned to the back of the group, were she could pretend she was alone and armed and after elephant tusks. But she was a bit old for pretending such things… but she wouldn't tell anyone, so who would know?

It was there second night out in the jungle; Jo had a hard time falling asleep in her tent. There weren't any strange jungle sounds like this, at the orphanage or at Auntie's Mansion. Not that Jo was afraid of any animal in the thick; she just didn't want to wake up with a snake in bed with her, just like in the books she'd read. Settling into her cot she tried to close her eyes, it was late and she heard a faint chorus of snores about.

All the tents were circled around a blazing fire; this was to keep wild and dangerous creatures away. The natives stayed up in shifts keeping the fire bright, the yellowish orange glow ahead was comforting. Leaving Jo to drift into a doze, and to dream about the exciting adventures that she hoped would come…

Loud voices woke Jo suddenly; the morning light blinded her through the thin canvas of her tent. Jo recognized the shouts not to be English, and wondered if something was wrong. Charging out of her tent, night dress and all, she saw a small group of natives all in a circle around some commotion. Squeezing her way though the crowd Jo saw two of the natives fit fighting. A smile crept upon on her face, this looked like fun. The two bellowed around punching and wrestling with each other up, clearly they had some kind of disagreement. Jo Shouted encouragement to the one she thought might win, as did the rest of the observers. There were some great fights back at the orphanage; Jo was the best girl with her fists! Better then a lot of the boys too, she remembered proudly. Suddenly out of a clear sky a punch whacked Jo straight in the face. Jo toppled back into the natives behind, as they reached to steady her. She had been to close to the fighting, and hit accidentally. A mumble of concerned voices spoke around her; she noticed the two fighters stopped.

"I'm perfectly alright, thank you." Jo started to say when some blood trickled out the corner of her mouth, and she fought for her balance. "Please go back to fighting, it's very amusing."

With that, one of the fighters (the one she had been rooting for) started it back up with punching the other while he still stood there, clueless; guess he didn't under stand English. And neither did the native that helped her regain balance, evidently.

"Please, I'm absolutely fine" said Jo trying to get away, when she saw Mister Haga. "Mister Haga, Mister Haga! Would you please explain to them that I'm fine, and thank them for there concern. Please." Jo asked after she got the man's attention. With a few mumbled up strange words from the leader, who also had a concerned look after seeing the blood on her face, all the natives were on there way. Jo headed back to her tent in search for a little water to clean up.

Unable to find any she used the edge of her sheet to wipe off the blood which dripped down her chin. Seeing the blood on the cloth made her remember the happy days back with Uncle Lionel and Aunt Helen. Jo played with the next door girl everyday, Anne. They would go on adventures of there own in the wilderness (back alleys and play grounds) and would fight off the blood thirsty Indians (neighborhood boys.) Aunt Helen must have inherited Auntie Pat's thrive for fun, but she had all of her marbles, for sure. Auntie Pat lost a few. Jo quickly dressed in a clean skirt and green shirt for the day, the trip was only to be eight nights. And she wanted to enjoy every second of it. Packing up the cot's sheet into her trunk along with yesterday's clothes, which would be washed tomorrow. Something fell out of her skirt pocket, a stone, a round stone.

"Ah, my souvenirs!" Jo said aloud, with a glance around the room, there they were, dead. She had forgotten to put the yellow flowers into a vase, oh well, she had the round stone. Picking it up, and turning it over in her hand. She hadn't realized how dirty the other side was, mud caked it. Mud… Jo's ever so often smile returned, she'll ask if she can go barefoot today.

"Miss Jo, Miss Galen has asked me to bring you this ribbon to go in your hair today" Mary our up stares maid said as she entered Jo's tent.

"Thank you" replied the girl grimly, taking the ribbon. More ribbons! Did Auntie Pat want me to l0ok like one big bow?! Jo asked herself. And that greenish blue again, "to match your eye's, my dear" the worlds Auntie used so much memorized into Jo's head. Grabbing the round stone and the shiny ribbon, Jo stomped out of her tent, no matter how mad Jo could get about Auntie's content nagging for her to act proper, dress elegantly, and to speak English… without slang. Jo could never get really mad at the lady; she was too nice, too wanting to please. So the girl would just act like a stuffed shirt when there were people around, and she would be herself when she was alone.

"Auntie, may I come in please?" asked Jo outside the women's tent.

"Of corse my dear" replied Auntie Pat. Auntie was sitting on her cot with a maid holding a mirror in front of her.

"Auntie I just wanted to tell you how much I have enjoyed this trip with you." Jo said while handing her ribbon to Auntie's outstretched hand.

"I'm so glad you like it my dear, it's a bit hot though" she said while I sat on the cot beside her, letting Auntie braid my hair. "We must hurry, Mister Haga says we must get going, and I still have to dress. Did you finish packing your belongings?"

"Yes Auntie everything's packed. But aren't you dressed?" Jo looked down at the long sturdy skirt Auntie Pat was wearing, and the comfortable looking blouse.

"My dear, you have so much to learn. Having clothes on and being dressed are very different things my dear, now you run along. Mister Haga has a surprise for you" Auntie turned back to her mirror which meant she would say no more. Jo walked calmly out of the tent then dashed to find Mister Haga as soon as she was out.

He wasn't hard to find, and Jo new what the surprise was as soon was she saw him. He was standing next to a little cage made of sticks, and inside was a, a… a something. The bars were too close to tell.

"Jo, come, something here for you" said Mister Haga, he opened the cage, and pulled out a fuzzy ball of striped far… a kitty cat. Bigger then any tabby cat back home, and dreadfully cute!

"A kitty cat, how adorable!" Jo said reaching out to pet it.

"Yes, kitty cat" Mister Haga said with a smile "it yours, you must be careful, kitty get big, very big."

"Mine? How wonderful! Thank you very much!" Jo said take the big tabby in her arms. "Will he really get bigger?"

"Yes, very much bigger." He said "You take care of it while small, then it take care of you when big."

"Wow. I can't thank you enough, I have always wanted a pet, but for some reason or other, I could never get one." Jo explained her gratitude.

"It special pet, no one have one like it, you take care of." Mister Haga said with a smile as he walked away.

"You bet I will" Jo whispered to herself. The Tabby had awkwardly large paws, which were just too cute. And a big muzzle, and the cutest ears! Best of all he was striped all over, and he looked nothing like the cats at home… the perfect pet! Jo got a good grip around him with one arm and used the other to grab his cage. As she walked on over to her tent the tabby started to slip though her arm, this cat was so cubby and had all most enough skin for another cat! But that made him cute as can be.

Jo walked in front of the group today, so she could pester mister Haga about what to feed the tabby throughout the day. Meat twice a day and as much milk as he wanted for about a year. Then things would change as he got older. Jo could have sworn that her arms were getting weak or the cat was getting heavier as they walked on.

"My dear, what do you think about China?" asked Auntie Pat out of the blue, while we ate dinner that evening. She pasted Jo a peace of paper, with dragons and beautiful white faced women with long black hair and squinty black eyes. Jo's spirits dropped to the floor, and her arm around the kitty tightened.

"China?" she said, looking down at her food, with a suddenly drowned appetite.

"Yes I hear it's absolutely gorgeous this time of year." Replied Auntie Pat, with such grace that made Jo want to throw up.

"May I be excused" asked Jo standing up, still with one arm wrapped around her cat.

"Are you feeling ill, my dear?" Auntie suddenly looked concerned "Did you ware your straw hat today?"

"I'm fine, just tired" with that Jo ran to her tent, jostling the tabby all the way.

She's nuts, she can't go on a trip into the jungle, then before the third night change her mind and go to China! Jo thought to herself. She flopped down into her cot, wriggling the kitty's mega paws back and forth.

"Everyone I know says she blooming bonkers!" Jo said out loud. The over sized cat started to play with Jo's hand, first some biting then some claws. "Outch! We are going to have to do something about that!" she scooped up the tabby and reached for her trunk. Grabbing her emery board, Jo went to work.

"Jo dear, can I come in?" came a voice outside the tent. Jo, finished with the filing, tossed the emery board, and asked who ever it was to come in. It was Auntie Pat.

"I think I know what's bothering you dear… is it that you want to stay here and finish the trip though the jungle?" asked Auntie, sounding sure that was it. And it was. "I have thought up plain, why don't I turn around and go to China, and you got on and finish this trip. Some of the natives will stay with you, and any of my guest who would rather go jungle then China, can go on with you also. What do you say?"

"Um… would you be ok with that?" asked Jo.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't ok with It." said Auntie crisply, but kindly.

"I would love it then." Jo said truthfully.

And it was settled, Jo was instructed to pay the natives only part of there pay every two days as Auntie did. That was because, if you just paid them when you start out, they would take the money… and dessert you in the jungle. Six natives were staying with Jo, but all of Aunties guests decided to stay with old miss money bags, apposed to carrying out the jungle trip. Jo would be alone. Which Auntie pat objected to, but Jo managed to persuade her that she wasn't an infant, and would be fine. Auntie left the next morning before Jo woke, leavening her to happily explore the jungle… as Jo put it "lone, armed, and hunting elephant tusks!"

Quickly dressing, and pulling her hair into a knotted bundle, Jo rushed out of her tent. She was in charge now. The six natives sat around the fire, when they saw Jo, they hurried to get things packed up. Good, Jo thought to herself, lets get moving.

Jo walked in front now, with the kitty cradled in arm, and a sack with snacks, Straw hat, the cat's food. Jo noticed that each native had a postal… I wonder what they are like to actually shoot. She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, could I shoot your postal, please?" Jo asked the native that was leading. He looked at her puzzled, so Jo repeated the question. Then he finely spoke, but not English! Jo then went to speak with another one… none of them spoke English!

"Well, this is great! All alone in the jungle with six muscle men who can't speak English!" Jo shouted at them, then her dear smile returned "This could be fun you know." She walked over to the original native she tried to talk to, with a smile she slipped his gun out of the holster. The six man, all watching her, formed a circle around to see what she would do next.

"You guys most likely think I'm crazy, well you would be too if you had to say 'excuse me, pardon, or please every time you opened your mouth!" Jo said as she cocked the gun. She new how to use one, from watching Uncle Lionel, but never was she allowed to shoot one. "Stand back boys." Jo said calmly as she pointed gun far off tree trunk. "You don't pull the trigger, you squeeze the trigger" she explained to the natives. With a loud bang the postal fired, and struck the trunk, center. "Well done Jo!" she congratulated herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the native's smiling. The man who owned the gun took a peace of white cloth and ran out into the jungle with it, all the way pointing at it. When he came back, he shaped his hand like a gun and pointed at the cloth.

"Bang." The native said.

"Sure I'll bang it for you." She brought the postal eye level, and fired. This time two natives ran out to see Jo's score.

Jo sat around the firer with the natives; the only way she could describe this moment was like when she was first accepted at the orphanage by the kids. All day had been target contests, and Jo won most of them. She could tell that in there own way they thought she was a natural, when it came to a gun. She liked that, if she could be known for either sharp shooting, or beautiful embroidery… it would be sharp shooting!

Jo's thoughts about how much fun she was having broke when she heard one of the natives shouting. She and the rest of the group ran to him, where he stood pointing to something… a print, in the dirt. A cat's print… a HUGE one. The Natives looked frightened, and started rushing around though the brush, franticly.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked, disturbed by the way there were acting. She started to follow one of the men as they went off in different directions in there strange search. He pulled her back over to the fire, and pushed her to sit down by it, then said something in his mumbled language, obviously he wanted her to stay… but why?

She soon grew board of watching them, and was about to insist they let her help do whatever they were doing. When there shrieks started up again, Jo rolled her eyes, "what now?" She leaped to her feet, and rushed after them.

An eaten carcass lay in front of them; Jo thought it was animal… until she got a better look. It was terrible, something (and heaven forbid someone, all we need are cannibals) had attacked and eaten… someone. Jo didn't want to look at it any longer, and went back to sit by the fire. If it were an animal, she would be safe there, hopefully.

When the natives returned they had a necklace, a long one with a bright red gem at the end. On both sides of the gem were wooden beads with strange carvings on them. Jo watched as her native friends sat around the fire talking in their foreign tongue, with pistols in hand. One of them had given Jo a pistol too, was whatever that killed the person going to come back?

Jo thought of this, until sleep claimed her.

The firing of several guns woke Jo, just before light. Someone was pulling her by the arm to her feet. An ear piercing roar, took the foggy feeling of sleep away immediately. They were being attacked! Jo grabbed for the pistol which she was given, but what was she shooting at? With her other hand she reached for her cat, which had been sleeping with her. The natives were screaming and firing into the woods, and they were running also, away. Suddenly Jo saw what was attacking them, because they were charging right for her! A group of HUGE cats came running at them roaring, and claws out. It was every man for himself, and Jo went for a tree. The others had there own idea of escaping and went running wildly into the thick jungle, with the huge cats after them. Jo brought her pistol eye level, and fired. Dropping an animal in its tracks, but there had to of been at least fourteen of them, so most of then got away. The tree Jo had chosen to climb was a fairly good pick, with a steady limb for her and her pet to stay, for who knows how long.

It wasn't long before the theses "mega cats" came back. They prowled around her belongings below, sniffing everything. They looked as if they had huge fluff scarf's around there necks, at least some did. The hair color over there backs varied in lighter and darker shades of tan. They fought among themselves some, mostly over some of our food they found. Jo was careful to stay very quiet; maybe they would soon just leave. She had one bullet left in her gun, but there were two in her skirt pocket. Having only one free hand due to the kitty, Jo struggled to position herself better; reaching into her pocket she felt them. Setting them on her skirt, so she could prepare the gun for loading, one started to roll off. Quickly reaching for it, and failing. It rolled off, fell to the floor of the jungle, and struck a rock. Every scruff dirty neck of the -mega cats- turned right to Jo, at the sound. A second later they were circling the tree, a few of them leaped up on the trunk, but then slipped back down. fortunately.

"Get away!" Jo yelled at the animals, and though some sticks at them that she broke of the tree. Frustrated, but fairly sure the huge cats wouldn't climb the tree; Jo decided to catch up on the sleep witch had

been cut off early lately. But it took hours before she could shut her eyes, you would be nervous too if you were in her position.

Jo looked around, quite pleased with what she saw, the cats were gone. And she felt completely happy with how much sleep she had, it was time to pack up and get out of here!

Cautiously (in case the cats weren't just hiding) Jo lowered herself and the tabby from the tree. First things first is too pack food and ammunition into her bag. Second was to get rid of that pesky skirt. Searching though one of the native's bags, she found a pair of tan colored trousers, and a knife. Changing into them, then with the knife cutting them to ankle length. Then using her own belt to hold them up. Jo smiled looking down at herself, this was perfect. The knife, rope, and skirt went into her bag; the gun went into the waist of her trousers. With the tabby who she trusted to just follow, and he did. One last glance back at the camp, she started on her way. And tripped, falling flat on her face. With her hand wiping what mud she could off her face and clothes, she reached to untangle the vine at her foot. But it wasn't a vine; it was that strange necklace off the body they found. She slipped it over her head, and dropped the gem into her shirt. Hopefully it brought more luck to her then its pervious owner. Looking down at her cat who had been playing with some sticks, tarring at them, and then trying to eat them. Jo laughed.

"You silly!" she said and took the sticks from him. "You know, you don't even have a name, what will I call you? I can't just call you "you" all your life. Come on… you"

And she walked on, "Alone, armed, and hunting tabby cat names!"

The thick mist formed rain drops on the bright green leaves and brush. Jo had decided that if she goes in one direction long enough, she'll find humanity. Every direction looked the same, and no matter where you went the temperature was the same… smoldering. To what the sun looked like, it was most likely around two or three in the afternoon. She had just feed the tabby about an hour ago, and they had rested then. But Jo was not used to this heat, and was already tied; she guessed they had been on the move for about four hour's total. It was time to rest again.

Flopping onto the ground, she pulled though her sack for the canteen. The tabby came over and started chewing on Jo's arm.

"Come on now, it's got to be too hot for play" she picked up a stick, and threw it for the over sized cat, bounced after it with glee. Then tore it to sheds. Then the tabby started growling playfully at Jo as if to say "Come on though another stick you lazy girl. Or all pounce you!" Jo laughed; the kitty was the best gift ever!

Jo stood; it was time to get going. But the cat was very displeased with the idea, a growled loudly as Jo packed up.

"Don't move!" came a man's voice from behind. Jo dropped her sack; a shiver went down her spine. Without looking in back of her to see the stranger, she started to consider what she could do. Was she going to be robbed of what she had left, or worse… killed? Could she quickly grab the tabby and run?

"Just stand still and I'll shoot the tiger cat" the man informed her. In a quick lightening snap motion, Jo turned facing this man, pistol straight out, and cocked.

"You shoot my cat, and I'll blast twelve bullets into your head!" Jo shouted, determined and mad. It was one thing to perhaps rob her; it was another to shoot an innocent kitty cat. Looking at the stranger straight in the eye, he lowered his gun… his jaw slipped down a little too.

"That is a dangerous cat young lady, let me shoot him before someone gets hurt." He replied. Jo backed up, and picked up her sack, still holding the stranger at gun point. Then she reached for her tabby, and held him with one arm, still backing away. A look of confusion and puzzlement appeared on the strangers face. He was a young man, maybe eerily middle twenties. He wore kaki colored trousers, and shirt. There was a large pack, which was large enough to hold all sorts of stuff. He even had a holster for his gun; none of the natives had that. But this man was not a native, his skin was very dark, but still to light.

Jo quickly turned and started running, faster then she ever had before. Remembering what Mister Haga said "You take care of it while small, then it take care of you when big." Besides Jo was attached to the cat, it was hers. And that it would stay! Jo could hear the man crashing though the thick behind her, could she out run him? She would try! A dirty river lay ahead, the brown water wasn't moving very fast, Jo dived in, and it was deep. She hard the man shout something, but she couldn't hear him. For she was under water. Popping up, and raising the cat as high as possible she swam to the other side. There was a laud splash, the man followed her into the river. Swimming as fast as she could, and trying to keep a grip on the tabby who was squirming franticly. She made it to shore. Crawling up the bank, she realized that she had swallowed a bit of water, and started coughing. Suddenly, even though the man was nearing, she felt weak, too weak to move. She tried to get up but just fell back coughing. The tabby was still under her arm, he started licking Jo's hand. The man just made it to the bank when a huge brightly colored snake dropped from a tree over head. The man froze, and cursed under his breath, careful not to move.

"It's just a snake" Jo managed to say.

"Eh, no it's not. There are two kinds of snakes, there's just a snake, then there a poisonous snake" he said, while not taking his eye's off the creature.

"And so if this isn't just a snake-"

"It's a poisonous one!" at that moment he grabbed Jo's arm and swung her into the river with himself.

"My tabby!" Jo yelled, and tried to make her way back, even as weak as she felt; she had to save her cat!

"It was a dangerous tiger, leave it!" the young man said yanking her to the other side away from the tabby. When they got out of the water, he let go of her. And as soon as he did so, Jo turned to plunge back into the water; she had to save her cat. But at that moment, a gun was pushed at her head, and she heard the cock. This stopped her mid stride. Jo first looked down for her gun, but it was on the other side along with her sack. She turned her head just enough to see his gun, it gave her an idea…

"Stop fretting about that wild ani-"

Jo swung around just then and kicked him as hard as possible in the stomach, and grabbed his gun. She saw the snake staring ready to strike at her poor cat who didn't understand what was happening. She brought the postal up and aimed carefully so she wouldn't miss and hit the cat. Then shot.

Jo jumped into the river and careful not swallow any water swam to the other side. The cat was sniffing the dead snake, and then ran to Jo, when she came over. Scooping the trigger up under one arm, and grabbing her sack in the other along with her pistol. She waded back into the water, and away from that snake… and who no's how many more.

Jo trudged though the jungle along side the river. She was tired, and her arms ached from carrying the over sized cat. Night was nearing, but she didn't want to stop and rest, for that crazy guy might come back. But she couldn't walk all night. There were a lot of low brush ahead, she could hide in there for the night.

After feeding herself and the tabby, Jo snuggled down in the leaves with the cat at on side, and her pistol in the other. She had never been more tied.

"I think it's been about eight hours" was a voice that woke Jo the next morning, she reached for her pistol, but it wasn't there. "Oh, I took your gun, I thought it might be uncomfortable if you were to roll on it in your sleep, and shoot yourself." Jo sat up to see that stranger from yesterday; he was sitting down a few feet away from her with her gun in his holster, and his own in her hand. It wasn't pointed at her, but if she moved. it most likely would.

"Just what is it that you want?" Jo demanded.

"You might not believe this, but I'm a very curious man" he said "And I don't mean you any harm. It's just that you don't normally see young girls running around in the jungle, without an chaperone. I just want to know what you're doing. You can start with your name."

"What's your name?" Jo asked as she picked up her cat, and reached for her sack.

"My name is Mister Jonathan Likasi A. Davis, you can call me Likasi." The man said.

"I'm Jo, Jo Vallen." Jo replied. "Mss Vallen too you."

The man gave a light laugh.

"So how'd you get here, kid?" asked Likasi.

"You ask too many questions! Why don't you mind your own business, and get out!" shouted Jo as she stood up.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm trying to help" he also stood up "you're lost, where you trying to go?"

"And just what makes you think I'm lost?" Jo said as she started walking away.

"Because you have been walking in compete circles." Answered Likasi. He grabbed his pack and started after her, Jo started running. "Oh, come on, not this again!"

Jo kept a quick pace; she didn't want help from a gun happy mad man!

"Darling, you're going the wrong way." He reached out and caught her arm pulling her in a different direction. Jo's twisted free and went the way he wanted to go, she was lost, as much as she didn't want admit it.

"Don't call me Darling!" Jo reprimanded him.

"Ok, I'll make my sacfices, and you can make yours" He had no problem keeping up with the pace which for Jo's was strenuous. She sighed with great annoyance, it didn't look like he was going to leave, or that she would get away. She was stuck with this, as far as she could see, a arrogant, head strong, full of himself, ape!

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked. But Jo already made up her mind not to speak to him. Something he had realized. "I know, your family a banded you on the count that your too pretty?"

Jo's mussels tightened, and she had to resist the earge to turn and sock his handsome face in. sensing Jo's anger at the man, the her tabby growled and swatted in his direction, from her arms.

"Nice little pet you have there" he said, back just a inch "somehow he reminds me of you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jo said crisply. It happen at that time there were traveling though some low wet leafs; purposely she made sure after she went by, they'd whack Likasi in the face.

"What kind of name is 'Jo' for a _sweet girl_ like you?" he carefully stepped around some low branches, just in case. "Are you going to tell me how you came to wondering about the jungle?"

"I could ask you what your doing here" Jo tried her trick with more low brush, but this time he was on guard and ducked.

"I'm a diamond miner, just now anyway, theirs a special rare diamond I'm looking for, the only mine know is hidden and guarded by a farce tribe of natives." He explained.

"Oh how brave you are" Jo said sarcastically. "And what was your occupation before diamond stealing?"

"It's not exactly stealing sweetheart" Likasi, stopped and looked trying to decide there next direction "but , anyway before this I was a peace for explores. I would guide stuffed shirts though the jungle acting as their interpitor, so they could make peace and study the natives."

Somehow that reminded her of Mister Haga guiding her Aunt, and it made her feel strangely guilty. She hugged her Kitty a little more tightly, and he started purring. She glanced up at Likasi, and found that he was already looking at her. Suddenly it accord to her how horrified Auntie Pat would be, if she new that she was mislaid in the jungle (without her guides) with a man.


End file.
